


Pillow Talk

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry would like to learn some new things
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cleaned up version of my Fire Whiskey fic (on Dreamwidth, come and play) for January 2020. The premise is that one indulges in... ahem... adult beverages and _then_ writes a fic. The fic may or may not use the prompts provided, and may or may not be smutty. I did both, somehow.
> 
> The prompts were: Severus Snape, Knockturn Alley, transfiguration, frostbite, iceplay
> 
> Original fic here: https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/35097.html
> 
> I even got a prize! Hurrah!

Severus looked into the box that was on the kitchen table.

"Where did you these... things?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Umm... mail order?" Harry offered.

Severus pinched his nose, hoping to stem off a headache. Not that he had much of a chance. This was Harry after all.

"Try again." Severus was firm.

Harry grinned. "Okay, it was meant to be a surprise. I went to 'The Frostbite' on Knockturn Alley."

"You didn't!" Severus groaned.

"I was curious, okay?" Harry replied. "It was... educational."

"I am not surprised," Severus said. 

While Harry and severus had an active sex life together, Harry was relatively inexperienced. It was something that bothered Harry and he had voiced that to Severus one time when they were talking.

"I've read some things..." Harry admitted.

"What resources did you use?" Severus asked gently.

"Some books Hermione recommended," Harry replied. "And... the Muggle internet."

"While I would trust whatever Hermione has given you," Severus said, "I'm not sure what your Muggle Internet would have. And if it's trustworthy or not."

"I know a lot of it is garbage," Harry said. "But I did some research and made sure to eliminate some of the shadier things."

"Thank goodness for that," Severus said. But lessened the sting with a soft kiss.

Harry wriggled -- deliciously, Severus thought -- against him. "I know there's a lot of kinky things I don't want to do." Harry said. "But, sometimes... I'd like to try some new things. Sometimes."

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to try?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed. "Maybe play with a couple of the toys I bought?"

"Are you asking or telling?" Severus had to grin.

"Asking, I guess, " Harry said. "I want you to have some fun with this, too. It's not just for me. You should enjoy this, too."

"Just having you in my life is all -- more -- than I ever expected," Severus said lowly. 

"Aww... you say the sweetest things," Harry leaned in for a kiss. Then got distracted for than a moment as Severus deepened the kiss. 

"And don't think you're the only one who is pleasantly surprised by us," Harry said when they came up for air. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

They got lost in the kissing for a while, Harry sprawling over Severus to get even closer.

"What would you like to try first?" Severus asked. "I suspect you have a list."

Harry gave a small grin. "I do, and I'll go over it with you at some point. But... maybe something simple? Ice or temperature anyway. "

Severus nipped Harry's earlobe. "What would you think if I transfigured that lovely dildo you just bought into an icy version of my cock?" Severus whispered with a sexy voice. "I could keep it from melting and fuck you with it until you were begging to come."

Harry shivered.


End file.
